If I were a Girl
by Pandamato
Summary: Masih prolog. "Andai aku yeoja cantik yang bisa membuat Yongguk menyukaiku" –Kim Himchan. BangHim. Warning: Yaoi bergenderswitch(?), OOC


Disclaimer: B.A.P bukan punya saya

Warning: Yaoi dicampur Genderswitch(?), OOC

Cast: Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, other

"Andai aku yeoja cantik yang bisa membuat Yongguk menyukaiku" – Kim Himchan

**If I were a Girl**

**(Prologue)**

"Himchan…"

"Ehmm…"

"Hey, bangun!"

"Ahh…"

Namja manis yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas meja kelas itu hanya bergumam, membalas ucapan seseorang yang ia anggap mengganggu tidurnya. Pekerjaan rumah sialan yang ia kerjakan semalaman memang sangat membuat jam tidurnya berkurang. Ia hanya tidur selama dua jam untuk beristirahat dari kegiatannya seharian, sekolah, ekskul, les, dan dilanjutkan dengan mengerjakan tugas yang hanya diberi waktu satu hari oleh guru killernya. Huft… bayangkan betapa lelahnya namja manis ini.

"Chan, Himchan!" kali ini suara yang memanggilnya kembali terdengar.

"…"

"Lihatlah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Kau ingin menginap di sekolah?"

"Mwo?" namja manis tadi yang diketahui bernama Kim Himchan itu segera membelalakkan matanya seketika, kepalanya yang tadi nyaman berada diatas meja segera mendongak dan matanya dengan cepat menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Astaga, ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu pulang. Mengapa kau tak membangunkanku, Bang Yongguk?!" seru Himchan dengan keras sembari tangannya sibuk merapikan segala buku yang masih berserakan di mejanya.

"Membangunkanmu? Bahkan suaraku hampir habis untuk membangunkanmu saja. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku yang mau merelakan waktunya untuk tidak membuatmu menginap di sekolah!"

Blush

Himchan tak membalas. Seketika pipinya memerah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan teman sekelasnya tersebut. Bang Yongguk, namja tampan berambut kecoklatan dan mempunyai kulit sedikit gelap, sang ketua kelas, si murid nakal namun berprestasi dalam banyak bidang. Sudah lama Himchan mempunyai rasa lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas dengan namja bersuara berat tersebut.

"Terima kasih" ucap Himchan pelan dan mengukir tipis senyumannya. Secara tak langsung bagi Himchan, Yongguk perhatian padanya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu" Yongguk mengamit tas punggungnya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Ditatapnya punggung Yongguk yang mulai menjauh seiring langkah kakinya yang berjalan keluar kelas. Dengan pipi yang masih merona merah, Himchan tersenyum melihat sosok yang disukainya itu.

"Chagiya~"

Seketika Himchan terlihat kehilangan senyumnya ketika ia melihat yeoja cantik tengah menghampiri sosok yang disukainya tersebut. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut tergerai indah tanpa malu-malu mengamit mesra lengan Yongguk dan mencium kilat pipinya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Yongguk seraya merangkul pinggang yeoja cantik itu dan berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Himchan yang masih terpaku menatap sepasang kekasih itu.

"Yongguk…" lirih Himchan. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kelas dan melangkah pelan keluar sekolah dengan langkah gontai. "Andai aku yeoja cantik yang bisa membuat Yongguk menyukaiku" tambahnya dengan suara makin pelan.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju halte bus yang berada di seberang jalan. Tanpa sadar, Himchan tak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang tengah menunjukkan lampu hijau dan terus berjalan dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

"AWAS!"

Himchan terkejut. Kepalanya yang semula menunduk segera menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Matanya terbelalak mendapati sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. Seketika tubuhnya membeku dan tak bisa bergerak untuk sekedar menghindar. Himchan hanya bisa pasrah jika detik berikutnya ia akan mendapati tubuhnya terpental dengan kondisi hancur dan nyawanya tak akan terselamatkan.

BRUUK!

"ASTAGA!"

Perempatan jalan seketika dipenuhi oleh segerombolan manusia yang berkumpul untuk melihat korban kecelakaan, mengerumuni seongok tubuh yang terpental beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian. Pengemudi mobil yang dicap sebagai pelaku segera keluar menemui orang yang telah menjadi korban ugal-ugalannya.

Wajah manis yang dibalut kulit seputih salju itu kini penuh dengan noda merah yang berasal dari kepalanya. Tangan dan kakinya yang kurus kini dipenuhi luka goresan dan beberapa luka menganga. Orang-orang yang melihatnya menatap kasihan sosok anak yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah itu, beberapa menatap takut akan apa yang dialami anak tersebut.

Dengan rasa bersalah, sang pelaku mengangkat tubuh Himchan dan membawa ke mobilnya untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah melewati banyak orang-orang yang menghakiminya karena perbuatannya hingga menyebabkan korban, akhirnya sang pelaku berhasil membawa tubuh Himchan ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kumohon jangan laporkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada anak ini" ucap si pelaku meyakinkan dan segera memasuki mobilnya dan pergi menjauhi lokasi kejadian.

"Hngg…"

Seketika si pelaku menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara erangan kecil. Ia kaget bukan main ketika melihat korban tabraknya tadi membuka matanya dan duduk santai di jok mobilnya seperti tidak merasakan sakit sebelumnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan, luka-luka dan darah yang tadi menodai kulit putihnya hilang tanpa bekas.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Himchan kebingungan. "A-aah…" segera dipegangnya kepalanya yang merasakan pusing luar biasa.

"Ka-kau…" si pelaku segera menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Himchan terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hyaa~ kau siapa?! Kau mencoba menculikku?!" tanya Himchan setengah berteriak. "E-eh?" tiba-tiba Himchan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada suaranya. Dipegangnya lehernya yang kali ini tidak terasa adanya benjolan yang biasanya disebut jakun pada lehernya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya si pelaku ragu-ragu sekaligus takut.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Himchan yang langsung menutup mulutnya. "Tes… ehem…" Himchan makin terbelalak ketika mendengar suaranya yang lumayan berat berubah menjadi sangat lembut. Ia juga merasa ada perubahan lain pada tubuhnya, dadanya, entah kali ini dadanya terasa berat dan lebih menonjol dari biasanya. Ragu-ragu ia mengarahkan tangannya pada dadanya sendiri.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si pelaku yang mulai tak nyaman menatap Himchan.

Kembali Himchan dikejutkan saat mendapati dadanya mengembung dan jauh lebih besar dari biasanya. Ia meremas kedua dadanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Ini… besar" ucap Himchan tanpa dosa dihadapan si pelaku yang notabene seorang namja berumur tersebut. "Aku yeoja?"

"Pertanyaan aneh" balas si pelaku.

"Aku serius"

"Tentu saja. Dari sisi mana kau terlihat seperti namja?"

Himchan membelalakkan matanya lagi. Tidak mungkin. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^

This is my first fanfiction of B.A.P with BangHim couple. Ini masih prolog. Sebenernya chapter selanjutnya udah siap, tapi pengen liat berapa review yang masuk untuk mendukung ff ini dilanjutkan.

Sebenernya saya juga masih bingung mau dimasukkin rate apa, tapi setelah saya menimbang-nimbang(?) akhirnya saya masukkin di rate M karena beberapa chapter kedepan akan ada... hehe :D

Oya, saya mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau apa pun yang ada di dalam ff ini. Ini murni ff dari pemikiran saya, bukan plagiat atau copas lah. Kalo memang ada kesamaan mungkin karena ketidaksengajaan. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, bukan? :)

Oke, akhir kata, thanks for reading and don't forget to add your review. ^^

Pandamato


End file.
